In general, the transaction or credit cards are widely used for transaction. The card is approximately 84 mm×54 mm in size. The transaction card is typically used for financial, such as credit card, cash card. The web transactions are also popular day by day. In order to secure the transaction, the user should to input verified code in the web by using a separated internet banking security device. The security device generates a security code every few seconds, which you will use to log on to the business internet banking service, together with your chosen username and password. Once you have entered a code during logon, it cannot be accepted again. Because of this, the device offers increased protection against risks such as phishing and spyware. However, the security device is separated device from IC card and it is almost 40 mm×30 mm in size, and 3-5 mm in thickness. It is inconvenience to carry the device with the user.